Akuma Azamuku
| birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 4'5 | weight = 101 lbs. | eyes = Green | hair = Light purple | blood type = B- | unusual features = She appears to have no hollow hole | affiliation = Espada | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Trecera Espada | previous occupation = None | team = Espada | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Unknown | status = Active | resurreccion = Reina Murcialago }} Akuma Azamuku (悪魔欺く, lit. deceiving devil') She is Trecera Espada and currently resides in Las Noches along with the other Espada. Appearance She is a very thin and small little girl. She has big bright green eyes and light purple hair, she has a white undershirt and skirt and carries a red jacket around her.She is very small compared to other espada and appears even weaker in comparison. She is usually seen with a happy face and smiling. Despite her nice and relatively simple demeanor she is acutally very brutal and decieving. The location of her hollow hole is unknown but her number is located on her stomach next to her belly button. Personality She appears to be a very kind and simple girl. Most of the time to deceive her enemies and even her friends showing she has no trust in anyone, she will act like this. She annoys other espada and is commonly late to meeting, gathering, etc. She is also very slow not catching on to even the simplest of things at times. She is commonly berated for this by her peers, fraccion and fellow espada because of her stupidity and foolish actions at times. She mostly jokes around and is very lazy when it comes to working for something and gets distacted very easily by the simplest of things. Whether it be a butterly flying or the brightness of the sun. Her personality is actually a clever ruse used to deceive the people closest to her and also her enemies in battle. In reality she is a very brutal, heartless, monster. As her name details she is always tricking and playing very cruel pranks in antd out of battle. She abuses and teases her opponents to no end, toying with them in a very harsh way until they die painfully and slowly. Her intellect is only rivaled by that of her undying passion to slaughter those who challenge her authority. She knows nothing of trust or loyalty and only lives to hurt and ruins others lives. History Meeting Gorō As a Vasto Lorde Akuma wondered Las Noches fighting strong opponents and defeating Menos class warriors. One day while in Las Noches, she sat on a large grey tower reminscing of a powerful opponent she had faced. While there she came across Gorō , another powerful hollow warrior. Immediately they took a liking to each other and being the younger of the two Gorō took care of her. Acting as a father to her Akuma loved him and even now they have the same surname showing how much they care for each other. Becoming an Espada As she traveled along with Gorō, together they met with Tier, the sole survivor of the Winter War . In metting her she was deemed powerful enough and under Tier leadership she became the Trecera Espada. Also wanting to be close to her father figure, she encouraged the man to become an Espada, however, he chose to become her Fraccion in order to stay close to her. A decision in which Akuma also supported. Synopsis Equipment Decoys: An object given to Akuma by her adoptive father and care taker, Gorō. Thes decoys or similar to Kisuke Urahara's portable gigai. That said it takes incredible skill, timing and cunning in order to trick the foe and switch places with that decoy in the same instant the attack hits. Effectively switching places can not only make the incoming attack useless but will most likely give her the upper hand after realizing the enemies attacks. She has several decoys and almost always utilizes them in battle. Powers and abilities Cero : 'Her cero is colored a a bright golden yellow. She has proven time and time again that her cero is very helpful in battle to her and also very deadly. She uses her cero in a number of different ways and can fully utilize her cero in any given situation. The most unusual feature however is that she dosen't need any time to charge her cero at all and can fire it from anywhere on her body cathing her opponents off guard. 'Enhanced Pesquisa : 'She has a very proficient pesquisa located things with even the smallest amount of spirit energy from miles away. She has advanced her pesquisa to such a level that she can also mask her own spirit energy from others, and even change her own spirit energy as if she was someone else. 'Swordsmanship Specialist : 'She is very skilled with her Zanpaktou. Her Zanpaktou is actually a bat with several spikes extended from it. She is skilled enough to fight evenly and easily defeat captains with her abnormal weapon. Not only this but she can utilize it in several different ways commanding the spikes to extend and attack from long range. Her tremendous skill with her weapon gives her a great amount of confidence while entering into any battle. 'Monstrous Spiritual Pressure : 'Her spirit energy easily exceeds and can overpower nearly any shinigami if not the captians. She has been scolded time and time again by other espada to not release her spirit energy in Las Noches as she could easily destroy the whole place.Her amazingly high spirit energy is only complimented by the fact that she can also gather spirit energy from living material near her, and once making contact with that object can either absorb that objects spirit energy or force her spirit energy into that object killing it. Her spirit energy is colored a yellow similar to her eyes and cero. 'Master of Mau Rākau : 'Her Zanpaktou is actaully a bat and she has proven on several occasions that she can fight evenly with the toughest of opponents with her bat. Because of her weapons size and appearance she can easily overpower her opponents but this is not fact as she overpowers her foes because she can fight very proficiently with her Zanpaktou killing enemies in a single strike. 'Sonido Master : 'She is if not the fastest sonido in all of Las Noches. Only few surpass this and even if surpassed it must be understood. As she moves in a completely different way than all other espada while using her sonido. Thus making her very unpredictable and hard to deduce where her next attack is coming from. 'Garganta : 'Being a hollow she has the power to literally tear a hole in the dimensional fabric and transport to and from Las Noches or anywhere else in Hueco Mundo at her desire. 'High Speed Regeneration : Her healing capabilities are well known throughout Las Noches and are highly regareded as the most powerful healer of all the espada. This fact is entirely true as most hollows who become arrancar lose their healing powers for brute strength and power she kept it and reserved it at the time she became a arrancar. Not only does it instantly heal her but limbs and also missing organs, muscle tissue and even the brain can be healed almost instantaneously. His regenerative powers exceed that of even Ulquiorra's regenerative powers. Similar to all hollows she must have a sufficient amount of Spirit energy must be needed for her to heal herself. Enhanced Strength: '''Despite her size and overall kind appearance her strength is very deadly and precise while in battle. She can easily catch with her bare hand a powerful strike from a opponent and just as easily destroy the landscape around her with a single fist. Her pure might is able to subdue even the strongest of attackers. Being the third espada her pure strength is truly great and can defeat foe just by her raw strength in battle. '''Intellect/Master Planner & Strategist: In battle she is always deducing and observing her opponents next move. That along with her unpredictable sonido alone make her a very difficult person to defeat in battle. She exclaims several times that she is always a hundred steps ahead. Even her tricky and deceiving personality adds to her strategy catching even the most powerful and smartest of foes off guard with her seemingly kind and innocent appearance. She can quickly deduce a effective strategy against any foe. Her intellect surpasses that of all previous and most of the current espada and also shinigami such as Mayuri and even rivals that of the genius Kisuke Urahara. Being a very skilled analyst, her skill to observe the tinyiest of gestures in her opponents can prove fruitful for her. Even being able to study a persons facial expression, allowing her to predict the strength of their next attack. Immunse System: Shockingly and opposed to most other espada she takes into account illness and diseases that commonly espada would not worry about. She is aware of every single toxin and Poison based Zanpaktou and has taken very precise and accurate counter measures against all of them. To top that she is also aware that some Zanpaktou can enter and attack the body and has also made several counter measures to this aswell. Decoys: When fighting she always takes serious precautions. One of her biggest being the creation of several decoys while in battle to not only confuse a opponent but easily trick them and overpower them. Theses decoys are created from corpses that she reanimates with her spirit energy. Not only allowing these corpses to take on different shapes and forms but also speak and think. All of her decoys however look like her but similiar to Urahara's portable gigai they can only be used at that precise moment of attack or else their useless. Zanpakutō Her Zanpaktou is a large spiked bat capable of growing larger or smaller at Akuma's will. This is later deduced that it only grows when she unleashed a larger than normal amount of her own spirit energy. She commonly refers to her weapon as a T''ortura (lit. torture). Though this is not its name, and she calls it this because of its deadly appeareance. The actual name being '''Reina Murcielago' (バットの女王), Reina Murushierago; Spanish for "Queen Bat", Japanese for "But the Queen"). Her release if Imprison (投獄する, encarcelar). Torture (拷問, Tortura): A special technique used by Akuma, that controls the extension of the spikes are on her blade. The extension of the blade is unknown as well is the speed of the attack. *'Resurrección' : Reina Murcielago releases a ominous and somewhat smelly black mist upon releasing it. Akumu then becomes a bat like creature with pink hair and a large golden earring on her left ear. She is also given a black dress making her appear move evilly. Resurreccion Special Ability'': ''All of her physical and mental and hollow abilities have been greatly enhanced in this form. She is also given a vast amount of Spirit energy added to her already monstrous amount making her quite the adversary. She also has the unique ability that matches her personality by utilizing shadows and making them animated'. *'Enhanced Strength': Her strength is greatly enhanced in this form as he can now punch through and overpower nearly any attack that comes her way. *'Hyper Speed Comabt': Her agility, reflexes and her pure speed increases to unreachable heights. Using her wings, she is able to increse her speed and literally vanish before her opponents can react to the attack. *'Overwhelming Spiritual Pressure' : Her monstrous Spirtual Pressure is only increased by her Resurreccion. Upon releasing it creates a pink mist along with a distinct odor that can be smelled miles away. It is apparently a warning smell to hollows and most notably the other espada that they should't come near. Her spirit energy is known for total despair and bring nothing but torture and suffering for the oppoenet constanly increasing the difficulty of the battle, crushing his foes and forcing enemies who stand against her to their knees in pain and desperation. Literally killing them on the spot crushing their organs and bones. Her Spirit energy is one of the most grusome out of the espada. *''Sin Sombras'' (lit. Free Shadows) : A special technique that fits her personality perfectly. With this technique she claims that she "liberates the shadows". ''The real power of this technique allows her to control not only her shadow but the shadows of buildings, rocks and her opponents shadows. Not only can she control more than one shadow at a time but she can also control more than one at a time. She uses these shadows as her servants and is 'queen''' of them. The shadow are acutally rather large around ten foot thin dark creatures. The most notably feature of them is there arms which are joined at the fingers making a long irregular point used as if it was a blade. With a mere thought she controls these deadly creaturs. *'Cero Oscuras' (lit. Dark Zero): Is a cero that can only be used once a arrancar has undergone his or hers resurreccion. Hers however if much more powerful than an ordinary attack as it can easily blast through and overpower incoming attacks and shoot clean through a persons body killing them on impact. This move is so deadly that she has been told on several occasion that if she was to ever use this attack to make sure she was at least a fifty kilometers or more away from the rest of the espada. *'Instantanous Regeneration' : Upon releasing her sword her regenerative abilities nearly take a step further allowing her to regenerate limbs at the same moment they are destroyed. The true healing ability allows her to heal wounds, limbs and internal organs with great speed. Quotes "Lets play a game. I have to kill you in ten minutes or less. You ready?" '' ''"Come on dont'cha wann play some more." "Its no fun if you don't play" "If you play with me. I promise I'll kill ya quick" "Yeah! I guess you can call me a trickly little girl" "Me.....smart? What a dumbass like you calls intelligence I call power! A fool like you wouldn't grasp the concept of true overbearing power. I may be small but I'll kill ya in a heartbeat." Trivia *The appearance of her Resurreccion is largely credited to that of Ulquiorra Cifer's. *Her appearance is based off of Dokuru Chan. Category:Female Category:Espada Category:3rd Espada Category:Arrancar Category:Character Category:Characters